Hidden Identity Of A Phantom
by Lillian190M
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a famous singer but hides it because he doesn't want the attention, and is afraid of what others will think of him. What happens when Seirin and Gom become curious of his outside life? And what truly is his past? This is my very first fanfic hope you like! I do not own any pictures, songs, or videos in this book, all the credit goes to their rightful owners. I
1. Prologue

**This is my very first story so I hope it's not bad.**

**_**

Third POV

_There was a little boy, he hadsky blue hair but was often called teal. The little boy loved to sing, he would sing all the time to his parents. His parents happy that their son sang his heart out every day to them. They were all happy, but that happiness didn't last._

_While at school the little boy's parents had a car accident. . . ._

_. . . . they didn't make it._

_The little boy standing in the rain at his parents funeral, crying his heart out. When everyone left he sang once more for them. Not wanting to experience anymore pain he locked up his emotions._

_He was taken in by his aunt that took good care of him. He was grateful but he knew it wasn't the same._

_A year later his aunt had bought a piano for him "I know you locked up your emotions stopping you from singing, I know you loved it. I want to help you. This is a small step. Please if not for me do it for them, they would be sad if their son was unhappy because of them." His aunt said. The boy looked at her to the piano and for the first time in a while he cried, he the looked up to her "Thank you."_

_As the years passed he learned how to play the piano and other instruments with his emotions in them. And when he grew enough confidence he sang. He cried, his aunt cried they were both happy. Since then he learned that his emotions seemed to only be in his music. For some reason he could not express hisemotions without music. The only emotion that he could express was sadness. There were times he expressed different emotions but they go as quick as they come._

_He cried to his aunt saying sorry over and over for not being able to show her his emotions. "It's alright you'll be able to express your emotions, I promise you that. Even if you can't you have your music to help you." His aunt said reassuringly. She held both of his hands with hers and said "Right now you need a break. I have a friend who plays a sport. Would you like to watch the game with me?" The boy thought and answered "Yes, I would like to see the game."_

_That is where the boy found a new passion, he watched the game in awe. He wanted to be able to play like them. Basketball was introduced into his life and he was happy it was._

_And there started his life of music and basketball. He soon became a singer when he had recorded himself singing a original and accidentally posted it. He was asked by a very famous company to be one of their youth singers. He thought about it and said "I accept but can I keep my real identity a secret?" Startled by the boy's answer they replied "No problem but if I may ask why? Kids like you take the opportunity to be famous." The boy simply answered "Because I want a normal school life. I do not want to be treated differently because of my reputation." Satisfied with the answer they went straight to work for his application._

This little boy is known as Kuroko Tetsuya, now 16 years old.

_

**So this is the prologue I don't think it's bad but I'm worried that it was too long. Let me know what you think, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Dream/flashback_

"Speaking"

_'Tetsuya Thinking'_

Third POV

_In a room there was a boy and a women, the woman opened her mouth "Tetsuya do you like singing?" A woman with long teal hair asked. "Yeah! It's fun and it makes me happy!" Tetsuya replied. "Then sing a song for me?" He looked at his mom and said "Okay~" he opened his mouth to sing but nothing came out. 'What? Why can't I sing?' He looked to where his mom was standing but she wasn't there. "O-okaachan?" He looked around for her then the room started disappearing leaving black. "Okaachan!" Nothing replied. "Touchan!" Spinning in circles trying to see if they were around. Then stopped when a hand grabbed his leg, and pulled him down. Tetsuya grabbed onto the ledge of the hole was being pulled down. He was crying hysterically. Looking down he saw his mother all bloody, covered in wounds. She spoke "Tetsuya let go. You don't deserve happiness. Fall into despair and pain. That's what you deserve. You shouldn't be happy when we died." He looked into her eyes, her eyes filled with nothing, a empty void. "N-no. Okaachan don't do this. O-okaachan nice. Okaachan don't want me to feel p-pain. You aren't Okaachan." He said trying to make himself believe. "Now, now Tetsuya. You shouldn't disobey your mother or else father comes." Tetsuya's eyes widened then cried out in pain when one of his hands has being stepped on. Looking up he saw "T-touchan! Stop! Help me! Touchan!" Tetsuya pleaded. "Tetsuya you should've listened to your mother. Now look what you made me do." His father said stepping on his hand harder. "AH! STOP! STOP! TOUCHAN! OWW!" Tetsuya couldn't hold long anymore. He let go. "TOUCHAN! OKAACHAN!" Falling down into the darkness, a never ending darkness. A darkness with no light._

Tetsuya woke up sweating and gasping for air. He sat up and looked around taking in what had happened. He then whispered "A nightmare" Processing what he said to himself he sighed in relief. He looked at the clock it was 2 am. '_I need to go back to sleep. Tomorrow's a concert and I should go to my school's open house.' _And went back to sleep but returning to his nightmare world.

_Everything was black, there's no such thing as light._

_"Please! Stop! It hurts! Let me go!"_

_"This is revenge, that could have been mine if she wasn't there. Now say bye~."_

_In a world of pain and despair with nothing but darkness._

_"HELP ME!!_

Beep beep beep bee-

CRASH!!!

A groan came from Tetsuya as he once again broke his alarm clock. "I should start using my phone. I can't keep buying a new one each week." Sighing Tetsuya got up to get ready. He grabbed a bottle of black hair dye and went to the bathroom. When he came out his hair no longer teal but black. Once he dressed himself he went out of his bedroom heading to the dinning room.

"Good morning Kuroko-sama. Your aunt is already eating, should I inform Tanashi-san to make you something?" One of the maids said. Tetsuya lived a rich life because of his aunt but he never took great interest in the riches.

"Good morning to you as well Yuki-san, and yes tell Tanachi-san to make what he thinks I can eat." Tetsuya replied and continued walking until he reached a door and opened it. There was his aunt.

His aunt was the owner of F.S, Fashion Sense. It is the number one in the fashion designing business. She was well known for her fashion and her success at age 18.

"Good morning Te how was sleep?" His aunt asked. Te was his nickname that only she could use.

Tetsuya took a seat, he debated whether to tell her or not since she always seemed to worry too much for him, but decided to tell her anyways. "I broke my alarm again." That alone tells her that his night was not peaceful.

Whenever Tetsuya had a bad night he would break his alarm clock with strength that neither knew where it came from.

She had just finished her breakfast once Tetsuya replied to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

Tetsuya was hesitant, he was going to reply but it would make her worry even more.

"It's still the same but the darkness seemed to last longer than any other nightmare." His aunt knew that line, ever time it was a that same line. She was about to speak but then a butler came in with a plate and set it in front of Tetsuya. "Here is your breakfast Kuroko-sama." Tetsuya looked at him and thanked him "Thank you Aishu-san." "You're welcome Kuroko-sama." Aishu said then picked up his aunt's plate and left.

Turning back to his aunt she had worry in her eyes, he started eating and she spoke "Te you say that everytime you have a nightmare. They are getting worse. I think-" she paused thinking how Tetsuya will react if she asked him again. "I think you should make some new friends again, and when I mean friends I mean people you can trust fully enough to tell them about your life. You need someone other than me with you." Tetsuya swallowed his food that was in his mouth and looked at his aunt in disbelief.

_'Again, not again. Not after failing two times in the same year. I wouldn't be able to recover again.'_

Tetsuya had bad friendships and yet she was asking alot from him again.

"You should know the best as you are the only one I trust my life with. How would I be able to recover if it fails again. Making new friends, they will forget I'm there, they will leave me. Just like they did." Tetsuya said staring at his food.

'She knows this and still pushes me. I know she is worried but I don't know if I can bring myself to.'

His aunt stood up, walked over to him and hugged him. She understood she was asking more of him but it was the only way she can make him face his fears. The only way that he would be able to show his emotions.

"I know that. I want you to take another chance, again. I don't like seeing you alone. I know your basketball group left on their own, they didn't know how you would feel. They didn't mean to cause you pain, they didn't know, and you never brought it to their attention. If this fails I will be the one to put you back together over and over, again and again." She said holding him. She pulled away, looked him in the eyes and spoke "Will you accept my challenge, the consequences, the problems for me and more importantly for yourself?"

Tetsuya didn't know what to say, will this really help him? Will he be able to keep those close to him. Will they be to stay by his side? He didn't know the answers to them. 'Just maybe one more try. It's better to try than do nothing, right?'

"Yes, I will try again once more, but that's it. If it fails then I am done trying, and you will give up too if it fails." Tetsuya said uncertainly.

_'Was this really the right choice? Will I finally have friends I wished for? Will I be able to show emotions by making friends?'_ Tetsuya was second guessing himself. His aunt was satisfied with his answer. She was going to get Tetsuya the happiness he deserved one way or another. Speaking of making friends.

"Isn't the school you want to go to having it's open house today, Te?" Tetsuya was going to Seirin private highschool a new school that just finished being built. He wanted to start over and why not a new school.

"Yes, it is today. Are you able to go?" Tetsuya wanted her to go because he thought it would be nice for her to know the school in case of emergencies. His aunt had quite the memory. Also it would be the first time in a while. "I'm sorry Te I have a designer's meeting. But I should be able to make it to all your games. You are joining the basketball team right?" Tetsuya froze.

Basketball, the very sport he loved, the very sport he came to hate, the very sport that scared him. Was he really going to ever play again? When ever he looked, watched, saw, touched, played, listened to anything about basketball he would freeze up. He would get flashbacks, memories, they would give him panic attacks. His aunt didn't know of this, he kept it a secret, he didn't want her to worry, and he wasn't going to let her now.

_'Shoot, if I don't say something or move she will get suspicious. I can't let that happen.'_ Thinking quickly he finally acted.

"What time is it?" Tetsuya asked. He was relieved that he was able to speak. His aunt looked at her phone and answered "Almost 10 why- OH MY GOSH TE! YOUR CONCERT STARTS AT 10:30 YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Tetsuya not believing what she said looked at his own phone, it was indeed almost 10. Quickly eating the rest of his food, rushed out of the dinning room to the front door, and out. His aunt just got in the car when he came out and went in as well.

Both of them quickly buckled themselves. "Tsukami-Sama and Kuroko-Sama you are both behind schedule." Their driver said. "Yes, I know that. It was my fault, anywayHaku-San go the fastest way to the city hall. Thank you." Tsukami said quickly. "Hai." Was the answer.

They reached the Hall at 10:20 and spent five minutes getting to the concert room. Once they got there a lady with bright orange hair shouted. "KURO-KUN! WHY ARE YOU LATE THE CONCERT STARTS IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES." Tetsuya quickly walked to the stage with the lady following him and replied "Sorry lost track of time it was my aunt's fault. Anyway where is my guitar?" The lady answered as Tetsuya was in a room putting on his black contacts "Your guitar is with Oshima-sama he is by the stage waiting for you. Also do not blame your lateness on your aunt. Shoot. Hurry up starts in one minute. GO!"

_'Wait why would Oshima-san be here? Doesn't he have other things to do than watch my concert?' _Dismissing the thought he hurried out of the room.

Tetsuya rushed to the stage grabbed his guitar from Oshima, apologized and thanked him then went on stage.

The crowd went wild when he came out. "MIN'NA ARIGATO!" Tetsuya yelled into the mic, the crowd got louder but quiet down when Tetsuya put a finger in front of his lips saying "Sssshhh" when it was quiet enough he spoke again "Hello min'na I am KuroAyustet the Phantom also known as-" Tetsuya pointed the mic at the crowd and they answered "KAP!!!!" Tetsuya spoke again "Now let's get this concert started!"

**_Time skip brought to you by the hero fanboy Izuku Midoriya~_**

Tetsuya was walking quickly passing people easily. Following him was the orange haired lady. She was trying to catch up to him, trying. "KURO-KUN! YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU NEED TO REFLECT ON YOUR TARDINESS!"

Tetsuya walking even faster was almost out the door but immediately turned when he saw a group of people that he did not want to see at all.

_'Shoot, why are they here? Did they come to my concert? I didn't think they were the kind to listen to pop.'_

Once he turned and walked a bit his hand was snatched, the orange head caught him. Turning around facing the angry orange head "Hello Sushino-San were you behind me?" Tetsuya said innocently. "Don't say hello to me Kuro-kun you are in trouble, now even more in trouble for running away, and acting innocent. Your punishment is no vanilla milkshakes for a week. Now let's go back, Oshima-Sama has requested your presence." Sushino was dragging Tetsuya who groaned at his punishment but was replaced with confusion once hearing Oshima's name.

_'That's odd. First Oshima-San comes to my concert, now wants to speak with me. Did I do something wrong?'_

Oshima was the owner of the business he was debuting at. 'Music of Talented Solos' (MTS) Oshima Kai was his full name, he is very successful in his business and very well known to the world.

Tetsuya and Sushino reached the back stage where Oshima was waiting. "Ah, Kuro-San glad to have you back. Sushino-san is it ok for you to leave I need to talk to Kuro-San about something private." Sushino was startled but agreed. "No problem but send him to me after your done he still has half of his punishment waiting. See you later Oshima-sama." She glared at Tetsuya while ruffling his hair and walked away.

The orange haired lady was Sushino, she was his manager. At first he and her did not get along since she was quite the short-head. While he was very patient. That later changed when they started to take their careers seriously. They were now best friends.

"Kuro-San come with me where it's more private." Oshima said.

They walked into what appeared to be a empty office. Oshima closed the door.

"Glad of you two to join me Te and Kai." Tetsuya turned to where the voice was. His aunt was there. "Aunt what are you doing here? Also you addressed Oshima-sama by his given name." Tetsuya asked. His aunt looked from him to Oshima and nodded.

"Tetsuya, Rumiko and I have been dating for a while. We got engaged a few days ago and we decided to tell you today. What do you think of us, of me? I would like to take your feelings into consideration first so don't be afraid to speak your opinion. "

Tetsuya was shocked, who wouldn't be?his aunt was dating his Boss. "I'm very happy for my aunt, she finally found someone she wanted to marry. But the fact that you hid this from me, both of you I just don't know." Tetsuya looked at the ground. "Te I know I- we shouldn't have hid this from you. I just wanted to make it permanent before I told you because I didn't want you to hate Kai if he did break my heart. Remember what happened last time?" Oshima was confused "What happened last time?"

"What happened last was that Te had been glaring at my ex so much that it affected his work. My ex used to be in your business. Anyways my ex thought throwing insults at Te would make him stop, it just gave Te more reason to glare. The next thing I know is that my ex was in the hospital, how he got in the hospital I don't know." Rumiko said. She then looked at Tetsuya "Care to explain?"

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey how about we have a singer's restart?" A man said to Tetsuya. "Okay."_

_"Singer's restart! A competition combining singing and dancing. The loser has to resign from this business and restart! And loses their fame and will be brought to shame of music!" The host also the judge said._

_"Welcome the challenger Saku Tahashi! He has been debuting for four years but still not well known. Now welcome the acceptor the- the Shadow? What a interesting stage name! Shadow looks to be a rookie since I have never seen him before! Now let the Singer's restart begin!"_

_"Wow look at those moves!"_

_"Who is he, his voice is amazing?"_

_"How can he do all of that so clearly?"_

_"Hey doesn't that sound like KAP?"_

_"What!? No way, it does!"_

_There were comments going around when Tetsuya was doing his performance._

_"Aaannnddd the winner is the acceptor The Shadow! You know what that means?" The judge/host asked_

_"Singer's Restart has deemed the challenger unworthy! Congratulations to the acceptor!" The whole crowd said._

_At the end of each Singer's restart they say a certain line for who won or who lost. If the Challenger had won it would have been "Singer's restart has deemed the acceptor unworthy! Congratulations to the challenger!" The challenger is the one who brought the challenge, acceptor is the one who accepted the challenge._

_"You Saku Tahashi will be shamed upon in the music business!"_

_Saku was angry, he lost to a newcomer? He a four year lost to rookie? Saku was not going to have it. "Hey you! Who do you think you are? You accepted my challenge and your fresh meat?! I a four year and you a what! You must have cheated, I am a four year, I have better experience! " Tetsuya looked at him "To answer your questions, I am Kuro Ayustet the Phantom also known as KAP. I believe all of you know who I am now right? Also I did not cheat, what a ridiculous assumption. Especially from a four year." Everyone was shocked, surprised, and amazed at how young KAP really was._

_"Yeah right. Didn't your parents ever teach you lying is bad." Tetsuya froze. "Aw. Did I strike a nerve? Well I'm guessing from that reaction is one, they died, two they don't love you, or three your the reason why." Saku was kidding around but was still angry. But he pushed a bit too far. "You know what? Since I have to resign anyway why not make it eventful?" Saku said while walking up to Tetsuya and punched him._

_"You know you're going to regret that? I have much more experience than you do with fighting. You should know since I am the KAP. You're not going to win this game."_

_Next thing Saku blacked out and woke up in the hospital._

Flashback Ended

"Oh, so that's what happened. I remember getting a resignation form from Saku and he was quite beat up. To think you, Kuroko was the one to do that. I am surprised." Oshima paused but continued.

"I promise you that I will not break Rumiko's heart." Oshima said.

"You better keep that promise. Or you'll be losing your top soloist along with something broken. I can guarantee that." Tetsuya said threatenly. "Yes, I never break promises."

_'That's what they all say. They say it to gain trust then turn on it when something doesn't go right. Those people are cowards. But I guess so am I.'_

Tetsuya looked at his phone. 'It's almost time. I need to get the dye out of my hair.' "Sorry but I need to be on my way, open house for the highschool I am going to is going to start soon." Tetsuya said while taking out his contacts revealing his blue eyes. Rumiko then remembered that she had a meeting.

Remembering Tetsuya's disappointed face she thought of an idea. "Oh, yes. Also, Te is ok if Kai goes with you? I want you two to start bonding." Tetsuya looked at Oshima then to his aunt who had a pleasing look, and said "Ok. I do not mind much but Oshima-sama you need a disguise. I do not like a lot of attention. Please cover up." Oshima knew that Tetsuya did not like the attention and so "Don't worry Kuroko I got a perfect disguise."

Or so he thought.

**This took forever to write. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm not sure if I want to do any relationships with Kuroko because it is my first fanfic ever. If you want Kuroko to have a relationship then request, and tell me your ship, I will think about it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**Sorry I haven't been updating on here, I actually have more chapters but it's on Wattpad and I never really transferred it over here, so yeah. I actually am going to rewrite this story because I read it and it was moving too fast for my liking, and somethings came out of the blue. It is my first fanfic though.**

**Thank you for reading my story so far, I promise I won't abandon this, and that I'll write it better!**

**Arigatogozaimasu!**


End file.
